Greeceball
Greeceball |nativename = Ελλάδα Μπαλα|image = Grik.png|language = Hellenic|type = Hellenic|capital = Athensball|government = Democracy|religion = Orthodoxyball (Established)|friends = Cyprusball Serbiaball Vladimir Putin Donald Trump Romaniaball Israelcube Armeniaball Kurdistanball Bulgariaball Italyball Creteball Egyptball Russiaball|enemies = Nazi Kebab That shit doesnt even exist Filthy immigrant and my slave Monkeydonia That Motherfucker destroying everything Satan opened his cage Imperialist|likes = Win Portugalball in euros, gyros and euros, being on vacation, souvlaki,eat turkish guys,Metaxa|hates = kebab, debts, Nazi Debt Collector (unless giving money), Milo Yiannopoulos|intospace = We invented astronomy! Also just founded a space program!|personality = Proud, Hospitable, Clever, Poor, Fiercely Independent|gender = Female|founded = 1974|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Greeceball|caption =I invented democracy. I deserve monies for this achivement. |reality = Hellenic Republic|bork = Gyro Gyro, focus on army focus on army|notes = Removing kebab, shqip, monkeydonia, nazi and bulgaria some times|predicon = Kingdom of Greece|affiliation = EUball UNball Kebab removing agency}} "Hence we will not say the Greeks fight like heroes but that heroes fight like Greeks"_ Winston Churchill "ελευφερια η θανατος" ("freedom or death")_ Greek Motto Greeceball (Also known as Hellasball) is a countryball located in South-Eastern Europe and can be in European Union and NATO. The economical crisis recently is giving Greeceball a hard time though because stupid politicians. Description: She likes euros... or gyros... well,she actually likes both. She hates Nazis, Kebab (Kebab is from middle east. Souvlaki is from Greeceball) and wants Constantinopleball and Smyrnaball back. Has a great military history with glorious victories over her enemies. But and today Greeceball have a great military! only 4 european balls can beat her and hardly like Russiaball, NaziBall, UKball and Italyball (although we did defeat them in World War 2). Personality: Greeceball loves gyros and euros. She always misses her days of glory as the beating heart of Civilization and invented everything modern world from philosophy to democracy to science. Yet she also loves her friends and his allies. Greeceball will always protect her friends and religion from evil Nazi and her beautiful islands from the evil kebab. Greeceball is also very hospitable and can cook good eatings. History: In ancient times, Greeceball was a heaven for philosophers, mathematicians, and other amazing accomplishments like the sculpting and architecture. She also invented the Olympics, democracy, and the Greek language. Famous Spartaball came from Greeceball too. Greece was eventually conquered by SPQRball, never to return to its former glory. We then became Byzantineball and ruled happily until Ottomanball took over and destroyed my Empire in 1453. But after 400 years of kebab rule we organised a revolution to take out Kebab and become Greeceball again! We still do not like that filthy kebab. In 1940, Italyball decided to try and steal some of Grececeball's clay. This resulted in the Greco-Italian War in which Greece kicked Italyball's meatballs so hard that Nazi Germanyball had to intervene. Despite fighting hard, Greeceball and its western allies, leading to the joint occupation of Greece between Nazi Germanyball, Bulgariaball and Italyball. Greeceball was freed in 1944 when Axis forces withdrew from his clay. Afterward in 1974, the KEBAB TAKE THE 40% OF CYPRUS FROM ME!!! that was so unfair since Cyprus is of GREECE not KEBAB. BUT i can say that it was the weak Cypriot army that lose by the Kebab in all the battles, my army take place only in 5 battles who i win easily! and thanks to those battles, i save the rest 60% of my daughter! Greeceball later joined the UNball and EUball and payed off most of his debts. Greece also is a part of the alliance in NATOball. Relations with other countries: Friends: * Serbiaball - Best friend! Remove Kebab! We are both Orthodox Christian! And both hate Turkeyball. But i'm the stronger remover! * Armeniaball - Second best friend! Don't worry we will get our revenge on Turkeyball! * Romaniaball - Orthodox brothers stronk! Remove Nazi! I like Mamaliga. Our ancestors were friends too! * Cyprusball - Sister * Byzantineball - Father * SPQRball - Grandmoher * Ancient Greeceball - Great Grandmother! * Italyball - Both have Rich history! Una faccia una razza. Lets take monies from Germanyball! * Egyptball - Both have rich history and they are Coptic Orthodox Bro! * Bulgariaball - We are both kebab removers and orthodox christian. But my yogurt is better.Friendly rival. * Russiaball - Both remove kebab especially Turkey! And we are both Orthodox! Allies 4ever! * USAball - Only person that has more debt than me. Pretty cool guy * Israelcube - Liked the way he removed those Turkish Kebabs in 2010, also gibs me gas and weapons. Palestine belongs to him. I like how you are of cube. Enemies * Germanyball - Gib me monies you Nazi! I AM NOT GONNA PAY DEBTS GREECE STRONK! * Turkeyball - do you think that you are better then me in football? Olympiacos and Panathinaikos are better teams then FENERBAHÇE GALATASARAY BEŞİKTAŞ? Dream on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! I have one title in 2004 and you 0 Hahahaha * Monkeydonia- You are not Macedonia.You are Bulgaria's clay who stole some of my culture and my northern regions name.ALEXANDER THE GREAT WAS GREEK AND YOU ARE BULGARIA'S CLAY!!!! * Albaniaball - North Eprius is mine yuo poor Turk Kebab, and stop abusing Greeks in your clay but thanks for points in Eurovision so he can into friend a bit * Northern Cyprusball - Fake ηλίθια Cyprus! You are a synth! You are just a puppet of Kebab! * ISISball: YOU CANNOT CATCH ME, HAHAHA! Quotes: *''"Aera! (Αέρα!)"'' *''"Opa (Όπα)!"'' *''"Remove kebab! Recognize Armenian Genocide!! (Αφαιρέστε το κεμπάπ!)"'' *''"Germany, yuo of so Nazi (Γερμανία είσαι τόσο Ναζί)!!!"'' *'NOT MACEDONIA IT'S FYROM' *''"oxi (Όχι)"'' *''"Η Ελλάδα ποτέ δεν πεθαίνει"'' *''"Macedonians are Greeks, Macedonia is our northern territory ''and also northern Greek dialect, you are just a random Bulgarian who claim our heritage; as your history just started in 1992" *"Ελευθερία η Θάνατος!" (freedom or death!) Gallery: Artwork: Thewalkingdebt.png FAMILY.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Kingdom_of_Greece-icon.png Opera Mundi new.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Pontosball new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png VoNkUek.png Comics: Poor Greece.jpg ARHdyOv.png Name_disputes.png tumblr_lsrjlteIlX1r22pleo1_500.png|pfft Macedoniaball, is FYROMball wFWPO.png CD0wdzz.png False_Alexanderine_Heritage.png Etymology of Ethiopia.png PIIGS.png Fert.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png History of Europe.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Forever Alone.png 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Pay your debts grece.png Greece-pay-debt-captcha-greeceball.jpg Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Reich choice.jpg Naming dispute.jpg 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg SouvlakiExhibit.png Germany&Denmark.png Greece17.png Invasions.png SAV6RbH.png Sfi9nny.png NIGbXLM.png Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png SkFYVXe.png Pf3bJur.png 2zYuDBH.png 'exyQKTZ.png 'vMHRztr.png 60hfhy5.png ldifuyV.png 1yUy0Ii.png ZYKGk6p.png Dun worry be happy.jpg BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 3aUStp5.png 'ydMcs00.png Jso4IfH.png VPmIOS8.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'cqkE0sc.png 'rcRHrHv.png 8kNtfrn.png Confused_greece.png|WTF Q2svoRX.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png ErQuQ4s.png Greece_removes_kebab_for_euros-0.png Meanwhile in Greece Part 1.png|The Great Greece-kebab war of 2016, trillion kebabs dead]] TYCRAOn.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 47e.png Links: *Facebook page }} fr:Grèceballe es:Greciaball grc:Ελλάδαμπάλα it:Greciaball pl:Greeceball ru:Греция sco:Greeceball Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Characters Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Debt Hater Category:Debt Category:Homosex Removers Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:EU Category:Countyball Category:Slavic